


It's Kind of A Long Story (working title) (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: At seventeen years old, Anthony and Ian went to a party. Anthony had a one night stand with a girl. Now, almost 6 years later, he's going to discover he has a daughter.Now Anthony has just one question: Will he be a good parent?





	1. Prologue

**A/N: Oh, hey, guys! I really hope you guys enjoy this book. This is my first Smosh fanfiction.**

**I always like to start my books by getting a few things out of the way.**

**First of all, this is NOT Ianthony. I repeat, NOT Ianthony. If you guys came here for Ianthony, then you came to the wrong place. Go elsewhere. If you still want to read this book, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you.**

**Second of all, please don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. I thrive on it. I am always looking for ways to improve, because my goal is to make the reading experience better for you guys. I feel like there are so many people out there who don't take constructive criticism well enough, so it's made the rest of us afraid to give it.**

**Third thing. I want you guys to enjoy this book. You can request small ideas or big turning points, and I will consider them. I want to choose at least one or two ideas from down in the comments so that you guys feel like you have a say in where the story is going. Also, I will not know where the story is going, because one of you guys could suddenly request an idea that changes the entire course of the story.**

**Next, I don't know if things could change. When I write a book, I usually have a basic idea of where I'm going with it, but I don't really have a chapter by chapter plan. That means that the characters that are listed above may not appear, or maybe more will appear. It also leaves room for things such as the title, archive warnings, and rating to change. Anyway, I will change things as necessary.**

**By the way, Anthony's birthday is September 16, Ian's is November 30. They were both born on 1987. I looked it up. So, in the first chapter, Ian is almost 17, Anthony's 17th birthday has just passed. I will try and keep track of the dates and their ages, but if I lose my way anywhere, please don't hesitate to correct me.**

**Okay, here we go. Introduction. Contains slight sexual content.**

**PS. Just because I'm not putting any Ianthony in this book, doesn't mean I'm not going to hint at it. I am definitely going to put some hints towards it, but I'm just not going to have full on kissing and sexual stuff.**

 

November 3, 2005:

 

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!" everyone yelled, as Ian hung upside down and was chugging beer.

His friends cheered him on. His best friend, Anthony, smiled at Ian as he chugged down the beer.

Anthony was standing at the side, drinking his own beer. He was more of a lightweight, so he didn't really like to play those games, but he would gladly cheer Ian on. In fact, he was already feeling lightheaded from just his first beer.

Anthony continued to watch his best friend as he thought about how they had met.

***

_Anthony thought Ian was kind of strange. In the sixth grade, though, he expected that. Weird kids came and went no matter where or who you were._

_Anthony never took much notice of Ian, though. He didn't think much of the kid, honestly. Ian had come in at the beginning of the semester and was in only two of Anthony's classes; math and science._

_There really wasn't much to think about with Ian. At least, that's what Anthony thought. The kid was simply there. Ian didn't particularly fit in anywhere. He was just...there._

_Anthony never really thought about Ian. Until they had to work together on a science project._

_It was about eight weeks into the semester when the teacher assigned them their first partner project. Anthony had never thought he would hear his and Ian's name in the same sentence, but today he would._

_"And the next pairing is...Ian and Anthony!" the teacher announced._

_The two boys looked up at the teacher, then at each other, then back at the teacher._

_"What?" they said together._

_***_

_"Okay, so who's house should we go to to work, since we have to do this stupid project together?"_

_Anthony sighed. "This is dumb. I can't believe I have to work with you."_

_"I can't believe I have to work with_ you,"  _Ian shot back._

_"Well, if that's the way you're going to be, then you can do the whole project."_

_"No way in hell!_ You  _should be the one doing the whole project."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because you started this argument."_

_"Let's just get this project over with."_

_"Fine, we'll go to my house," said Ian._

_"Why yours?" demanded Anthony._

_"My mom makes chocolate chip cookies."_

_"Fine," Anthony said shortly._

_The pair headed over to Ian's house and got their project set up on the kitchen table. Ian took a sheet of poster board out of the supply closet._

_"Here. Now let's just do this project so I can go home."_

_"You know, I should've asked for a different partner."_

_"Yeah, well, so should I."_

_Ian's mom came out of the kitchen with plate of freshly baked cookies and two glasses of milk. "Here you go, boys. Here, Ian, have some cookies and milk for you and your friend."_

_"Oh. Uh, thanks, mom. This is Anthony."_

_"Thanks for the snacks, Mrs. Hecox."_

_"You're welcome, boys. Have fun on your project. Good luck."_

_As soon as Ian's mother was gone, Anthony started laughing. Ian narrowed his eyes at the teenager sitting cross from him._

_"What's so funny?" asked Ian in a low, dangerous voice._

_"Your last name is Hecox," laughed Anthony._

_"Let's just get to work," said Ian with a sigh._

_"Fine."_

_The two boys started coloring and drawing a dump, which is what they were supposed to be doing for their science project._

_"Anthony, you're coloring in my area," said Ian._

_"Am not."_

_"Yes, you are." Ian drew a line with his finger. "See this invisible line? This is my area to draw in."_

_"You can't claim an area of the paper."_

_"I can and I did."_

_"Whatever."_

_Ian turned back to his work. Suddenly Anthony saw a small smile creep onto the other boy's face. Then Ian drew a couple of flies around the dump._

_"What are you doing?" said Anthony with a small laugh._

_"Drawing flies," said Ian. "It's poop, there should be flies."_

_"And put some gas masks there, too."_

_"Haha, good idea."_

_"Do the fume lines."_

_The boys laughed._

_They quickly became best friends after that._

***

Anthony looked up from his beer and cheered his friend on. Then the kegstand was over, and Ian had a ridiculous smile on his face. Anthony didn't know if it was because Ian was drunk, or if it was because he had just done something crazy. He figured it was the first one. Ian was totally bashed.

Anthony then realized that he needed to go the bathroom.  _Really_ badly.

Anthony dumped his beer in the trash can and hurried to the bathroom.

The door was unlocked. He ran right in.

***

There was a girl sitting on the toilet. Anthony had just rushed in without knocking. He didn't realize. The girl screamed so loud that Anthony had to cover his ears.

"I'm sorry!" cried Anthony. "I didn't know-"

"Leave!" snapped the girl.

Anthony quickly left, slamming the door behind him. There were a few boys outside who had been listening, and when he came outside, they laughed at him.

"Dude, you pissed that girl off."

"He walked right in!"

"Dude, you need to check yourself."

Anthony just ignored the boys and walked away.

 

A few minutes later:

 

Anthony felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and turned around to see the girl that he had run into in the bathroom.

"Hey," said Anthony.

"Hey," replied the girl.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened in the bathroom."

"I'm not." The girl smiled at him.

"Huh?"

"It's me, Rebecca Fields. I ha a crush on you since I moved here, but I've just been so afraid to tell you."

"I thought you looked familiar. Wait, why'd you tell me now?"

"Well, we keep running into each other at school. And at school clubs. And during summer vacation."

***

_September 14, 2003_

_Rebecca dropped her books, and Anthony was there to pick them up for her._

_December 1, 2003_

_Rebecca was shopping with her mother for Christmas decorations, and Anthony and Ian were shopping with Ian's mom, when they both reached for the string of lights._

_January 17, 2004_

_Rebecca was the goalie on one team, and Anthony was the goalie on the other._

_February 3, 2004_

_Anthony came to sign up for fencing club, and got partnered up with Rebecca._

_July 7, 2004_

_Anthony and Rebecca saw each other at the library._

_August 4, 2005_

_Anthony and Rebecca run into each other at the same ice cream place._

***

"Oh, yeah," said Anthony. "Now that I think about it, we do keep running into each other an awful lot."

"When you ran into me at this party, I knew that it was time. Fate's brought us together too many times for me to ignore it any longer. Now," she said with a sly smile, "let's go into the bedroom."

"Wait....you mean you wanna....you know...with me?"

"Yeah. Is that cool?"

"Totally! Let's go."

 

**Chapter one is over.**


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

**I love you guys!**

**This is some random scenes over the next nine months, and in the end, there will be a scene of Rebecca giving birth. WARNING: The final scene is a little gory and weird. So if you're not interested in that kind of stuff, I'll be giving you a small warning before the scene.**

**Anyway, it's mostly just Ian and Anthony. There is only one scene where they make a video, and it's only there because I decided to put in a little incident that occurs during the video. The rest of the scenes are about their day to day lives.**

**Enjoy!**

**(There will be 20 scenes.)**

 

**SCENE REFERENCE LIST:**

Scene 1: Anthony Meets Melanie

Scene 2: Anthony and Ian Hang Out

Scene 3: Anthony and Ian Make A Video (and something interesting happens)

Scene 4: Ian Helps His Mom With Dinner

Scene 5: Anthony Gets Grounded

Scene 6: The Boys Have A Fight

Scene 7: Ian Gets Appendicitis

Scene 8: Anthony and Ian Become YouTube Partners

Scene 9: Smosh Becomes A Thing

Scene 10: The Boys Move Out

Scene 11: Anthony and Ian Hang Out With Melanie

Scene 12: Anthony and Ian Enjoy Their Freedom

Scene 13: The Boys Have Their First Party In Their New House

Scene 14: Anthony's Parents Drop By For A Visit

Scene 15: Ian Spends the Day With His Family

Scene 16: Ian Makes His Move

Scene 17: Ian and Melanie's First Date

Scene 18: The Boys Go To the Waterpark

Scene 19: The Boys Go On Vacation

Scene 20: Rebecca Has A Baby

 

**Scene 1: Anthony Meets Melanie**

 

"Mom, have you seen my skateboard?" Anthony called out.

"It's in the front closet, Anthony."

"Why?"

"Because I keep telling you to put it there, but you don't. You just leave it on the floor, and I end up putting it away."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Anthony came out to get his skateboard, but his mom got there first, and put a hand on the closet.

"What is it, mom?"

"To reinforce that this is the last time I'm telling you this, if I have to tell you again, I'm going to put your skateboard in the closet under the stairs, and it's going to stay there for one week. Are we in an understanding?"

Anthony sighed. "Fine, mom."

"Good." Anthony's mother removed her hand.

Anthony grabbed his skateboard, his baseball cap, and his keys.

"When can I expect you back, Anthony?"

"In an hour, hour and a half at the most."

"Dinner's at six."

"Oh, yeah, I'll definitely be home by then!"

"Alright, see you later, then."

"Bye, mom."

***

 

**NEU-on or before July 16**


End file.
